


Salvation

by annx_20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Arts, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Horcruxes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Regulus Lives, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annx_20/pseuds/annx_20
Summary: ‘My parents with their pureblood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them’***Regulus Black was practically wizarding royalty and he was treated as such. It wasn’t his fault that his blood was superior. When his brother is rejected by his mother he starts questioning a few things.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Stars

Night, sleep, death and the stars~ Walt Whitman  
*****  
September 1, 1971

Regulus Arcturus Black of Number 12 Grimmuald Place was proud to say that he was superior, thank you very much. His blood was superior and his family was superior. They were named after the stars and the stars ruled the universe. The stars did not bend or bow to anyone. Mother was always quick to remind the young boy of his superiority to others. 'Regulus you are of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you must not lower yourself for anyone,' his father had told him earlier that week. He hardly cared at the time because as a ten year old boy he did not care much about anything other than the newest brooms and Quidditch.

The youngest Black soon realized the meaning of his fathers words when his family reached Platform 9 3/4. His mother turned her nose up to the muggles they passed on the way, they must be the 'anyone' his father was referring to. To Regulus they just seemed somewhat funny but he had never seen a muggle before today. His parents always knew best so these strange passerbys must have done something horrible to earn this scorn. He gripped his mother's hand as they passed a large group of muggle teens. Yes, Regulus thought, they did seem lesser than him. He was a noble wizard.

They reached the platform and his brother Sirius seemed a ball of nervous energy. He ran straight into the barrier without looking back at his family followed by their father Orion and then Walburga and Regulus entered together. A small squeak escaped Regulus' mouth as they entered the Platform. The smoke from the train and the noise from the other wizards was all too overwhelming to him. He gripped onto his mother's hand only to have her shake him off.

"Regulus, you are not a child. Do not hang off of me like a helpless monkey. Stand up straight boy, you are to set an example," his mother's icy voice never bothered Regulus mostly because he always knew she was helping. A small 'Yes, mother,' was his only response. He wouldn't want to look less than the pureblood nobility that he was. Letting go of her arm and straightening his back, Regulus looked around the platform for his brother.

Sirius stood a few feet away from his family. Keeping his eyes ahead at the train seemingly not daring to glance at his family behind him. Regulus moved to his side. "Siri, are you nervous?"

His older brother looked down at him. Sirius was a few inches taller even though he was only a year Regulus' elder. "Yes, Reg I'm really nervous," Sirius looked back at their parents and lowered his voice, "I don't want to be in Slytherin. But no Black has not been one. I'm not like them, but what if I am?" Regulus had never heard Sirius' voice so shaken. He grabbed his brothers hand.

"Mother and father were both Slytherins, and Cissy. They're alright, aren't they?" He kept his voice low as to avoid the Black parents wrath. "But it doesn't matter does it? You'll make lots of friends and you get to learn magic." He was jealous of his older brother. Sirius got to learn magic a whole year before Regulus could. His brother seemed to ease ever so slightly.

"I hope you're right, Reggie," Sirius said with a smirk which quickly turned to a grimace when Regulus jabbed him in the ribs.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a little boy," Regulus said while trying to dodge his brothers jabbing elbow. When Sirius finally caught him in the lower right rib, they were magically pulled apart.

"Boys." Their mother's voice was a searing hiss. "You will not disgrace the family with fighting. Sirius you are the Heir, you need to set an example for Regulus." Her tone was final and both boys mouths would not open, not because of magic but respect. They would not go against their mother. Her word was gospel and they were the congregation.

His father, Orion, pulled Sirius to the side to have a discussion. It seemed important, his fathers eyes were steely and intense. A few moments passed and Sirius had paled considerably. Sirius nodded to everything that his father said. When they finished the pair rejoined Regulus and his mother. His father was as stiff as every and Sirius lacked his normal spark.

The train signaled that it was about to depart. Regulus quickly hugged his brother and whispered, "Come back please, and don't forget me." Tears slipped down his cheeks however he wiped them before he turned back to his parents. 'Blacks never cry. It is a sign of weakness.' His mother's words echo through his head. With one last looked at Sirius, he smiled and his older brother smirked at him.

His mother, Walburga, put her hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Make us proud. Remember that Narcissa is a perfect this year, so she will report back to us if you misbehave. We'll see you for Christmas." With that he, his father, and mother turned their backs on the Black heir and left for home.

Apparition always unsettled Regulus' stomach. He hated it. It made him feel pulled into a million different pieces and powerless. He hated feeling powerless. Regulus Black was not powerless. He was a proud, pureblood wizard and he was definitely not powerless. His stomach settled when they landed. It was a little dizzying but it was better than the actual apparition.

His parents were silent as they walked into their mini mansion. Grimmuald Place, while it wasn't as large as some estates, it was larger than most wizards could afford, but the Blacks were not most wizards. Sirius always grumbled about the darkness of the house but Regulus liked it, it felt like home. He bounded up the front steps behind his parents. Walburga and Orion veered off into the sitting room and Regulus made his way to his bedroom.

His room was at the top of the stairs second door to the left, right after Sirius'. He peeked in his brothers room half expecting him to be in there.. He wasn't and wouldn't be until Christmas. Regulus was alone. He entered his own bedroom and closed the door softly behind. The youngest Black was alone but he could write his brother.

Dear Sirius,  
I know you have only just left, but I miss you. I hope Hogwarts is amazing I cannot wait till I'll be there with you. Write me back quick, please.

Yours,  
Regulus Arcturus Black  
Number 12 Grimmuald Place, London

***

September 2, 1971  
Regulus was woken by a shout and a crashing sound. Sitting straight up in his sheets, he called for Kreacher. There was a sharp pop and the old house elf appeared.

"Young master Black."

"Good morning, Kreacher. Has something happened downstairs? I thought that I heard a shout," Regulus said in a quiet whisper.

Kreacher shuffled closer to the bed. "Mistress got a nasty letter from the nasty master Black. Oh how upset she is. Yes. Yes. Very upset. So evil of the young master. Oh—." His tirade was cut short by Regulus. He held up his hand for the house elf to stop.

"Who? Sirius? What has he done? Is he alright?" The questions came out quickly without pause. His hands were shaking.

Kreacher wailed again, "Oh my poor mistress! She is so heartbroken. The first Black. Oh the heir. What a disgrace!"

"Kreacher what happened to Sirius!" Regulus urgently questioned.

"Young master Sirius is a nasty, nasty traitor! He is not Slytherin. Oh my Mistress is so upset. The evil boy! What a shame! A Gryffindor of all things...” Kreacher continued crying but Regulus didn’t hear a word after.

Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. Something not a single Black had ever dared to do. Walburga would be furious and Orion even more so. Christmas was too far off.


	2. Inhuman-Christmas 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns home for Christmas break.

It is as inhuman to be totally good as it is to be evil~ Anthony Burgess  
*****  
December 5, 1971 

The Blacks never got nervous and they certainly never paced, unless they happened to be alone. Regulus barely discussed Sirius with his parents since his brother left for school. Mother was outright furious about his sorting. She sent multiple howlers to both Sirius and Dumbledore, she might've even sent one to the Sorting Hat if it would've changed Sirius' predicament. Father was always quiet on matters never giving his opinion outright but he surely agreed with everything his mother said. The following weeks were tense. Barely a word being spoken between any of the members of the Black family. Kreacher did most of the talking and it was a series of curses and evil wishes towards the eldest Black son. 

In October, Aunt Druella came over to have tea with his mother. They talked in hushed tones as not to be heard, but Regulus had gotten good at listening to things he shouldn't. According to Druella, Narcissa is going to have to marry the Malfoy boy because the two of them were fooling around, whatever that meant, and the families wanted to avoid scandal. The wedding was to be this coming summer before Cissa's seventh year. Regulus didn't care here or there if his cousin got married but it seemed like a big deal to his aunt and mother. 

November went by without incident except for his mother almost seeing the letter that Sirius had written him. There mother hardly mentioned Sirius’ birthday. Not that he wasn't allowed to correspond with his brother, but he imagined that she wouldn't be happy. The letter was rushed and sloppy, something that Blacks did not do, but Sirius reassured his younger brother that he was doing well, had a good birthday, and 'no the Giant Squid hasn't ever killed anyone,' Regulus still wasn't convinced about that one. They had written back and forth since the beginning of the term. Regulus had no one but his brother to talk to so their letters were frequent. 

December came all too slow, Regulus thought. It was a good month, he guessed, but not nearly as fun all alone. Soon enough though Sirius would be arriving. He was both elated and nervous. He missed his brother but was wary of his mother's anger towards the Gryffindor that his brother was. That was why he found himself pacing his bedroom. He tried to read several times with no avail, and settle for...well...being unsettled. 

Mother would be in her tea room and father had left solo to retrieve Sirius— a safer choice for everyone— and Regulus was debating if he should stay put or wait in the library or wait in the sitting room. Stay or go. He finally decided that he wouldn't risk having to pass mother in her room. 

It felt like hours had passed as Regulus walked from one side of his room to the other when he heard the front door open. The young Black stiffened waiting for shouting, but none came. He crept slowly out of his room and peered over the banister. His eyes widened. It was quite a sight. 

His father as noble and stiff as ever but the boy next to him certainly couldn't have been Sirius. This boy had long messy hair and disheveled looking robes. When Sirius had left on the platform he had perfectly groomed hair and his clothes were prim as proper as any Blacks would be. He couldn't have changed that much, could he? He was still the brother that Regulus knew, right? 

Regulus closed his mouth that he hadn't realized was open. Then opened it again to call down the stairs a hesitant, "Sirius? Is that you?" 

The boy in the entry looked up and smirked. It had to be Sirius because no other eleven years old smirked that much. Not that Regulus knew many eleven-year-olds. His brothers dropped his trunk and bounded up the stairs, "Hey, Reg. Look at me. I survived... well barely...that Squid almost took me under last week." 

Regulus gulped but Sirius only laughed, "I'm only joking, the Squid didn't even get a tentacle near me or any other student for that matter." 

Finding his voice finally, "I missed you, Siri. Mother and father have been dreadfully boring. I bet you had so much fun at Hogwarts." Up close he could fully take in Sirius' new look. His hair wasn't that bad but it was not good. It was entirely too long for his liking and at that thought he added, "Can you not get a haircut at school?"

Although it was a genuine question and concern Sirius did not seem to think it was. His brother laughed joyfully and answered, "Oh, do you like it? I thought it looked good." Well then. Sirius was eleven so he knew what was cool more so than Regulus would. 

The brothers' reunion was cut short at the sound of heavy clapping of heels against marble stairs. They both turned to see their mother ascending the stairs towards them. Her brows furrowed and her mouth tightly pursed. She was sometimes even scarier when silent. His mother was a force to be reckoned with. When she reached the landing where Sirius and Regulus stood he half expected her to start yelling but then she did something even crazier, she smiled. 

"Hello, my boy," she pulled Sirius in for a hug, "How was that first term? Well, I expect?" Sirius looked just as shocked as Regulus felt. Not that their mother wasn't kind to them. Of course, they were doted on and pampered, but she never babied them and it was easy to displease her—Merlin help anyone who did. 

"Um... yes mother it went well. I'm doing rather well in my classes," Sirius croaked out. He had back out of his mother's embrace and nodded almost to confirm that his first term went well. Then he smiled, albeit a weak one, back at his mother. 

She nodded, satisfied. "Why don't you get Dibby to help you unpack dear. Kreacher is busy getting diner ready. We will talk at dinner." With that, his mother left as quickly as she came. 

Both Black brothers gaped at each other. She must've lost it. His mother had surely lost her mind. That couldn't have been that same woman who smashed priceless vases when she got news of her son's sorting. Not the same women who could barely hear Sirius' name without getting upset. 

"What was that," Sirius hissed once their mother was out of earshot. The older brother pulled Regulus into his room and shut the door. " What was she on about. I thought that she'd surely be furious, what with her not responding to any of my letters." He hopped up on his bed was a deep frown.

Regulus leaned against the closed door and looked at his brother, "I don't know. She was mad the whole time you were gone, but maybe she decided to be happy." He had hoped that his mother merely decided to accept Sirius' sorting but deep down knew that something was up. While his mother was kinds, like mothers should be, she was never too kind unless it was for her gain. The nerves from earlier that had settled crept back slowly. Dinner was not to be a pleasant affair. Regulus could tell by the look on his brother's face that he was having the same thoughts. 

He moved off of the door to sit on the bed next to Sirius. Resting his hand on his brother's shoulder he questioned with a smile, "So did you make a ton of friends?" Sirius relaxed into his touch and settled more comfortably onto his bed. 

"Well yes. Maybe not a ton but I have made a few. Of course, you know the Potters. James and I have become close. And there was also this boy who rode the train with us. He and this other boy are kinda my friends but I am closest to James." Sirius and Regulus continued to discuss Sirius' time at Hogwarts. Regulus pestered his brother with inquiries. 

"....okay so the sorting is just a hat that they put on your head? It doesn't hurt? Bellatrix told me that they had to cut your hand open and that we would have to fight a dragon, " Regulus was astonished by his discovery. He had been so nervous about having to battle a dragon. 

The brothers jumped when a sharp pop sounded in Sirius' room. Dibby, their young female house-elf, had appeared, "Young masters. Dinner is ready." They shared uneasy looks. 

"Thank you Dibby. We will be right down." 

Regulus and his brother made their way down the marble stairs. Careful steps. Reluctant steps. When they reached the dining room their parents had already been seated. His father at one end and his mother at the other. He and Sirius sat quietly in their respective seats. Once they sat their first course appeared in front of them. It looked French. Regulus did care for French food, but he was a good son so he ate it quietly. 

Words had yet to be passed between any members of the Black household. Regulus looked up from his plate to catch Sirius' eye. Instead, however, he caught his mother's glare. Gulping he turned his eyes back to his meal.

"Sirius, " Regulus almost jumped from the suddenness of his father's voice. 

His brother gazed at his father, "Yes, sir?" 

"My boy, I am certain that you are aware that your mother and I are displeased with your sorting at school. However, even though you are not Slytherin you are still expected to uphold the family name. You are still a Black and have not fully disgraced us. Yet. We require you to be on your best behavior when you return to school, " his father finished severely. It was all his father would say but it was all that he needed to say. 

"Yes, father." 

***  
December 25, 1971

Dinner that night remained silent. As well as every dinner for the rest of Sirius' holiday. For every meal, the boys sat silently and remained silent as they ate and silent as they went back upstairs. Every night Regulus would sit in his brother's room and they would talk until they were too drowsy. Christmas came and the boys were spoiled as always. Sirius received the newest broom and the family signet ring. The ring was solid gold and had a small inscription 'Toujours pur'. Always pure. Regulus was envious of the ring because it was something reserved for the heir. Something that Regulus wasn't. He was loved but he would not inherit anything from his parents and he had known this from a young age. 

His jealously disappeared, however, when he opened his presents. Which was an emerald chess set. It was emerald and some black storm that Regulus didn't recognize, but it was beautiful. He loved chess and even at ten he was better than most adults. It was easy for him to understand. Each piece played a different part and he knew exactly how to bend the board to his will. 

That night the Blacks had their annual party. It was as classy as any Pureblood dinner should be. The guests arrived in quick succession of each other. With their Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella first. His cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa followed closely behind their parents. Narcissa was his favorite cousin, she was always so kind and not boring like his other relatives. 

His cousin surged forward when she caught his eye a smile in her eyes. "Oh my dear boy, " she exclaimed, "How have you been?" She picked him up easily and hugged his small frame tickling his ribs as she did.

"Cissy, stop it. Stop it," he giggled. She laughed with him. "I'm good how are you?" He asked once she ceased her ticking. 

"I am doing very well Reg. So kind of you to ask, " Narcissa set him back down on the floor as they gained their composer. Onlookers would no longer see a young boy and his teenage cousin but two aristocratic young people. Blacks did not giggle. 

More relatives arrived and dinner went smoothly besides Bellatrix expressing her disgust with Sirius. 'I won't eat with blood traitors.' His mother gave his cousin a sharp look and she quieted down with only a death glare in Sirius' direction. Dinner finished and the adults retired into the parlour and closed the doors to avoid being overheard. The only people not of age were Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus. Andromeda only had a month until she was seventeen but she was still locked out of the adult conversation. 

"I assume they are discussing politics 'Dromeda. It would be outrageously dull anyway, " Narcissa consoled her sister who was annoyed at being left out. 

"It's not just politics Cissy. And you know it. You have heard the rumors I know you have. Our family knows something is about to happen and I want to be privy, " Andromeda expressed grimly. She threw herself onto a couch in the hearth room where they found themselves. 

Regulus did not care for politics so he tuned out his older cousins. The rest of the holiday pasted quickly after Christmas and Sirius had to return to Hogwarts. He promised Regulus that he would write and then Regulus was alone again. Most of his days were spent in the library reading or writing letters to Sirius. Slowly the days passed until the summer when he could see his brother again, and also closer to the day that he would attend Hogwarts himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this and left kudos! I have planned out most of this fic so I'm hoping to get the next chapters out quickly and they will be longer than this!


	3. Hurts- Summer 1972

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer at Grimmauld is not what Regulus wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few heads up for this chapter and future ones. 1. Regulus is a racist little shit for a big chunk of this story but he will change. 2. Most of the Blacks are horrible people and are abusive to their children

We make each other feel alive. Does it matter if it hurts? ~ Ingmar Bergman  
*****  
June 21, 1972 

Sirius had written to his family informing them that he would not be returning home for the Easter holiday. The information did not sit well with Regulus. He was annoyed at his brother. What could possibly be so fun at school that made him not want to come home? Were his friends really that much fun? In his following letters to Sirius, he was curt because he was annoyed. His brother seemed none the wiser and wrote back with enthusiasm telling Regulus about the many pranks he and his comrades had played a part in. That was information that Regulus chose not to share with his parents.

Spring passed in a boring quickness. It was normally his favorite time of year because Regulus’ birthday was in April, but this year was uneventful. His parents had sent a small present to Sirius for his own birthday in November but for Regulus they spoiled him with more presents than he needed. It didn't feel the same though. During the winter and spring months, Regulus spent most of his time reading. He loved reading and read everything he could get his hands on. Currently, he sat on his bed reading a book on Quidditch strategy. He had picked up the book because he planned on trying out at Hogwarts as soon as he could, but he and Sirius had only ever played pick up games. He also picked up the book to ease his nerves. Sirius would be on the train home right now, and he was eager to see his brother again. Things had become less tense at his household, but it was because of ignorance more than anything. 

His mother and father seemed to completely ignore the idea that their eldest son was a Gryffindor because they never mentioned it. They would refer to Sirius but never about his house. He assumed it was because they were hoping that Sirius would still become their honorable heir even if he was a Gryffindor. Though Regulus wasn't so sure anymore. Lately, Sirius' letters had grown more contrary to things their parents stated. It was making him nervous in fear of what his parents would feel if they knew the people Sirius was hanging around. Halfbloods and mudbloods of all things. As laughable as it was it still worried Regulus. He had heard the rumors of mudbloods stealing magic. That rumor, although slightly outlandish, made him nervous.

The sound of the front door opening and closing stirred Regulus from his book. Sirius was home. He quickly marked his place in his book and settled it on his dresser. When he reached the stairs he took in the state of his brother. Sirius had grown another inch or two and so had his hair. The black hair was almost to his brother's shoulders and had taken on the familiar family trait. Unruly curls. It was not dissimilar to Bellatrix's but slightly fewer curls. Regulus smiled down at his brother when he caught his eye. However, Sirius only nodded. He pulled his trunk up the stairs and entered his room without a second look at Regulus. That caused confusion and something else to stir in Regulus. Something in his chest hurt. There was a prickling behind his eyes but no tears would come. Instead, he frowned and returned to his room. 

Had he done something wrong? That question rattled through his head and he attempted to pick his book back up. Rather than reading, he ended up staring at the page and thinking over what Sirius' last letter contained. Searching for answers to why he was so cold. What are you on about Regulus, he scolded himself, just knock on his door and ask him. Standing he composed his face and stood up straight. He took even and quiet strides to his brother's door and knocked. A second went by. Then another and another. Then a muffled, 'Come in,' was heard through the door. 

Regulus turned the handle and slowly pushed open the door. Sirius sat to his left at a desk under a long window pane. He didn't even look up to greet Regulus. All of his focus seemed to be on the parchment on his desk. The room was noiseless besides the scratching of Sirius' quill against parchment. Regulus moved further on into the room and attempted to speak but found his throat dry. He swallowed and sauntered closer to his brother's desk. 

"Uh... Sirius, " he asked finding his voice all too low. So he repeated louder, "Sirius?" 

"Oh Hello," Sirius proclaimed as if he was not aware of Regulus's presence. Which annoyed him to no end. Hadn't he just told him to come in? Had his stupid brother changed so much that he didn't even care to talk to him? However, now Sirius was looking at him and he quickly schooled his features. 

"Hello, Siri. How was your first year? Oh and are you..., " he choked, "Are you terribly vexed with me?" There he said it. Now it was Sirius's turn to explain his horrible behavior, not that Regulus cared. 

Sirius had the gall to be shocked. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Regulus, why would I be vexed with you?" Sirius stood out of his chair so that Regulus was no longer looking down at him but up. It might have made Regulus feel small if he hadn't been so brassed off. Of course, Sirius would act like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Regulus was not backing down, "I haven't the faintest. That's why I asked. You haven't spoken a word to any of us since you returned." He may have had the body of a ten-year-old but he felt larger than life while telling Sirius off. Sirius scowled down at him and Regulus held his glare. 

"Well, maybe I don't want to speak to anyone in this sodding family, " Sirius bit. 

"Sirius! Watch your language. What if mother heard you speaking like that?" Regulus was gutted despite reprimanding Sirius. Did he really think that about our family, Regulus thought, about me? In a smaller voice, he asked, "You don't want to talk to me?"

"Reg, I..., " Sirius paused gathering his next words, "I didn't mean you. I mean the whole family. You couldn't understand it. Mother and father are wrong about a lot of things and I only recently became aware. I didn't mean to take it out on you Reggie." 

Clearly, Sirius was sorry for his outburst but what did he mean about their parents. What were they so wrong about that upset his brother so much. Regardless of his many questions, he wouldn't allow himself to ask his brother anything. If he didn't want to talk to his family, his blood, then fine. He wouldn't. 

Regulus all but stomped out of Sirius's room without responding. He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. If Sirius wanted to stop being stupid then he could come to find him. Until that unknown point in time, however, Regulus would stay out of his brother's way. Without realizing where he had headed in his irritation he found himself facing two large, solid cherry wood doors. The library. Regulus pushed the doors open hesitantly. There was a cold rush of air that left the room as he entered. The smell of books and wood varnish invaded his senses. He breathed in deeply. Pages upon pages of all the knowledge that he could ever want. The library was his sanctuary.

None of the elder Blacks came into the expansive library—mostly because his mother didn't bother with reading, his father would summon a house-elf to retrieve any book he wanted, and Sirius only read if he had to— so it left it empty for Regulus. He could spend hours on end reading and would hardly make progress. Many times he wondered if there was some sort of charm or spell on the room because it seemed larger than possible; it appeared to be almost double the lower level of Grimmauld Place. 

Quietly he closed the doors behind him. No one would happen on him here and he really didn't want anyone to. Even though he was bothered by Sirius' need to distance himself, he was normally left to his own devices so it was not unwelcome. His parents would likely not come looking for him either because they had, over a few months, become increasingly more involved with politics. When Regulus had asked his father about it last month his father only responded, 'Well my boy. There is a very powerful man that is going to make everything better for us and we are trying to help him.' It wasn't that he didn't care for his life as it was, but someone that could make life even better had to be a great wizard indeed. 

The youngest Black wandered towards the backside of the library to a large table that sat under a larger window. It was his favorite place to sit, mostly because the sun warmed him as he read, and he left all the books he was reading in stacks on top of it. If he had remembered to stop by his room before coming here he would've brought his Quidditch book but he did not so he settled for the dark purple and black one with an intricate pattern. It was already laid open to some chapter midbook, and Regulus couldn't seem to remember if it was him that had started this book. Softly chuckling to himself he sat and began reading. Of course, it was you who was reading it. Who else comes in here, he thought. 

Once he began reading the book, however, he started second-guessing himself. Firstly because it was written in old English, and secondly because the magic it was describing was unlike any that Regulus was familiar with. This chapter was describing a blood magic ritual that would cause the victim to be tortured to the brink of madness. After reading and rereading the page Regulus slammed the book closed and checked his surroundings. He felt like he had obtained knowledge that he was not allowed to. Glancing around the room again, now paranoid of being caught, he looked down at the title of the book. Secrets of The Darkest Arts by Owle Bullock. His heart beat a little faster. Even though his parents had never forbidden him from anything, Regulus knew that he should not have read that. He grabbed the book and immediately dropped it back on the table. The pure magic seeping out of the book had startled him. Slower this time he grabbed the book and strode quickly to the back of his library. He did not want to get caught reading, or even holding, this book. When he got to the farthest part of the library he moved several books and shoved this one behind all the others. Then he put the moved ones back in their place. No one would find that there. They would not even know to look. 

His heart still beating a hole in his chest, he took several deep breaths as he walked towards his reading table. Yet, he did not stop at the table. Regulus continued past it and then past the doors and then straight to his bedroom. In his bedroom he laid on his bed and started at the canopy above. You didn't do anything wrong, he told himself, but it didn't feel right either. Finally resolved, he decided that he could return to the library but he just had to forget that he ever opened that book. Still, that thought didn't move him from his bed. He laid there for what felt like days but he knew it wasn't because Kreacher popped into his room announcing that dinner was ready. 

Stiff and sore he climbed off of his bed. It was dark outside now and he noticed that there was a faint smell of cooked meat down the stairs. He checked himself in the mirror and quickly fixed his hair that has been slightly mussed from laying. Then he strode down the cold, hard stairs trying not to look as guilty as he felt. 

***

July 8, 1972

Since that first day in the library, Regulus had avoided the back section of the library. He still spent many hours there but never in the back. After he received his text list for school, his mother took him to Diagon Alley to retrieve his books, to buy an owl, and to buy his wand. While he was excited to begin reading his school books he was more so to have his very own owl and wand. The bird he bought with his mother was a large, grey, and black eagle owl. It had a kind looking face and warmed to Regulus immediately. What thrilled him even more than his owl was his wand. Beech, Dragon heartstring, and 11 1/2 inches. The old guy, Ollivander, told him all the details but he wasn't listening because he was too elated. It seemed more real that shortly he would be on his way to Hogwarts and performing magic. 

Sirius had gone with them to buy his class books but he was still distant from the family. Only talking if he was talked to, mostly he kept to himself and wrote letters to his stupid friends. They happened to run into the Potters as well as some boy that Sirius called Remus. Stupid name if you asked Regulus. Neither of whom seemed like the type Sirius should be mates with and their mother agreed. She told Sirius such when they returned home calling the Potters 'blood traitors' and the Remus boy 'barely above a mudblood.' Regulus happened to agree with his mother because both boys seemed completely unruly and they must be the reason why his brother changed. After his mother's talk with Sirius, he had become even more withdrawn from his family. His brother only left his room to join them for meals and even then he only ate silently. 

It had been three days since the trip to Diagon Alley. Regulus felt farther away from his brother than ever before but only a wall separated them. After deciding that he would wait for Sirius to come and talk to him, he realized that his older brother was more stubborn than he was. So he determined that it had been long enough ignoring his brother and clearly neither one of them were happy. That was how he found himself standing outside Sirius' room with clammy hands. 

His heart rate sped up slightly as he knocked. Almost a full minute passed before the door swung open. Sirius was frowning and Regulus felt his eyebrows knit together mirroring his brother. 

"Hullo." Was all that escaped Regulus' mouth. 

Looking slightly bewildered Sirius opened the door wider and gestured for Regulus to enter. "Hey, Reg. Long time no see." Sirius's words were friendly but his voice was not. 

As he entered the room his heart raced faster than before. Instead of talking immediately, he took a look around the room. Sirius had barely unpacked from school leaving his stuff strewn across the floor. His room was less stuffy than the rest of the house because he had one of his windows propped open. "Yeah, it has been too long. I...," he paused, "I'm...um I'm sorry Sirius. I shouldn't have ignored you just because I was displeased with you. It's just that I didn't do anything wrong and you acted like I had. And mother and father haven't spoken to me much either because they have been busy with whatever they're doing. But as soon as you got home you ignored me so I felt like I should just do the same." There. It was said and done, and now he was no longer at fault for any problem between him and his brother. 

"Blimey. Wasn't expecting that. Yeah, it was kinda rude of me to be miffed with you. But I guess I'll accept your apology as long as you accept mine, " It was odd hearing this slang coming from Sirius' posh voice and he had noticed his brother's language had become more relaxed. Sirius was always too laid back with a lot of things but Regulus didn't mind in this instance. He smiled at his brother which was returned with a weak grin. 

"Yes, Sirius I will accept your apology, " they stood in Sirius' room silently for a few moments before Regulus spoke up again, "Can I ask? Why have you started talking like that?" To that Sirius burst into laughter. 

He blinked, astonished by his brother's outburst. Feeling his face flush, he scolded himself because he had no reason to be embarrassed. 

His brother contained his laughter long enough to respond, "Well I didn't really mean to. Honest. It's just we kinda sound uppity and it's way easier to not be so well... arrogant sounding." Sirius' face was not as joy-filled when he finished talking. 

"Not that you sound arrogant, " he continued quickly. 

Regulus nodded stiffly. "Well, I suppose that is reason enough." He didn't dare argue with his brother after they had mended their problem. 

After that, the brothers fell gracefully back together. Regulus stayed in Sirius's room and chatted about how it had been at home while Sirius was away and what Sirius got up to at school. He was intrigued by all of his brother's stories. One particularly tickled him. Apparently, Sirius and his mates charmed the girl's lavatory toilets to shriek any time that there were sat on. Ingenius in Regulus's opinion. That prank had earned the band of misfits two weeks detention but Sirius didn't seem to care. Now that he was hearing stories about his brother's mates they didn't seem so bad, even if they were inferior to the Blacks. 

"So Peter is the blonde pudgy one, " Regulus asked while looking at the photograph Sirius showed him. It was outside somewhere and displayed four boys in black robes with gold and red ties. They were laughing and playfully shoving each other. Sirius was in the middle between Potter and Remus and next to Remus was who Regulus assumed was Peter. Picture Sirius had his arms around the two boys on his sides and wore a massive grin. 

"Yeah, that's Peter and you've met Remus and James already, " as Sirius said Remus' name his face slightly flushed but Regulus assumed it was because of the hot summer air drifting through the window. He was also a little warm, most of the time he preferred it being cold. 

The boys talked for another hour or so before it was time for dinner. Kreacher came to inform them and shot a nasty glare at Sirius which caused Regulus to laugh. 

"Hey, it's not my fault that Kreacher is in love with you and that he hates my Gryffindor guts, " Sirius snickered. They rushed down the stairs and into the dining room. Abruptly all of the joy was sucked from the boys. 

Their parents sat on opposite ends of the dining table, but they wore matching scowls. Regulus and his brother stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Boys, " their father's remark was frigid. His stare was even colder. He continued after a second, "I received a letter this afternoon. It contained... How do I put this? It held information that will help our family immensely. It will bring us more power than ever before, but to do that I will have to be gone for a few months. I will be leaving tomorrow morning. While I will be gone you will behave as if I wasn't. I expect you both to uphold the honor and nobility of our house in my absence." 

"Your mother and I have many things to discuss, so you will take your dinner in your rooms tonight. Goodnight and do not disturb us." When his father ceased speaking Regulus nodded and stole a glimpse at his mother, her face was stonelike but he understood that his father leaving was a serious matter. Sirius opened his mouth but Regulus spoke faster. 

"Yes sir, we understand, " he dragged Sirius by his arm out of the room and back up the stairs. 

They ate their dinner in Sirius' room without speaking. The next day their father left with only a few parting warnings to behave. Even though it had been tense before, after their father left the atmosphere in the Black house was downright toxic. Mother wouldn't talk to either of her sons and would spend hours on end in her study. It wasn't all bad though because Regulus now had his brother again. While their mother was distant everyone had fallen into a routine of relative calm. It was the calm before the storm, however, because it didn't last. Those few weeks of quiet didn't last because of Narcissa's dreaded wedding. 

***

August 3, 1972

Even though Narcissa was his favorite cousin, she thoroughly irked Regulus for making her wedding on what felt like the hottest day of the year. Not only was it sticky and humid, but the ceremony was outside. 

Regulus wished that he was allowed to use magic today because if he could he would've cast a cooling charm over his entire body. Narcissa insisted that he, as well as all her male relatives, wear solid black robes. Merlin, it was hot. There were trickles of sweat down his neck during the vows. Stupid wizard weddings. Deep down he wished that he could cut the wedding short but that was in no way his call. He stole a look at his brother. 

Sirius seemed to not even notice the heat. He was not sweating like Regulus and even seemed comfortable in his black robes. Sirius almost sensing that he was being stared at looked at Regulus. He raised a single eyebrow and smirked. Oh, he knows that I'm burning to death! That little toad must have cast a charm on himself, Regulus wanted to scream. However, he only glared, huffed, and looked back towards his cousin and her betrothed. 

The ceremony continued despite all of the hateful thoughts that Regulus was having. When everything was finally finished he sighed with relief. Narcissa insisted that her wedding would be at the Malfoy Manor gardens, so thankfully the reception was inside. He followed his mother and brother inside the manor. Everyone apart of the Sacred Twenty-Eight kept close ties with each other, unless they were blood traitors, so Regulus had attended many parties at the manor. Unlike the other parties, however, this one was clearly planned by his cousin. The main halls and ballroom were adorned with floating candles and flowers. It was better than any wedding Regulus had ever attended but Narcissa was a pureblood and above that, she was a Black. Greatness was not an expectation but the bare minimum. 

He wondered around the manor for a while until he decided to settle in a lounge off to the left of the main hall. A few relatives and other pure blood's drifted in and out of the room and Regulus held conversations, no matter how brief, with every new individual that entered. It had been a completely drama-free party until an argument began in the lounge. To Regulus’s grief, the participants of said argument did not notice him. 

His cousin Andromeda was in a shouting match with her parents and none of them saw Regulus as they stormed into the once relaxed room. However, he was not about to inform them that they had interrupted his quiet. No instead he stayed silent and hoped beyond hope that they didn't look in his direction. 

“You are being bloody outrageous, ” Andromeda shouted her grey eyes full of hate, “I love him. Can you not see past your fucking prejudice and understand that I love him.” Regulus had never heard anyone use such foul language let alone a pureblood lady. 

His uncle's face was red with fury as he shouted back at his daughter, “Andromeda. He is already corrupting your mind. Never would you have spoken to your mother and I like that. You don't love him. Your only a child and he is clearly manipulating you. Where are your family loyalties? If you don't fix yourself right now you'll find how far you can go without family.” That couldn't be good. Poor Andromeda was being used by some sorry sod. 

“I can't believe you. It's not Ted that's turned me against you. No. You've done that yourself, ” Andromeda spat, her voice dripping with venom, “You and your bloody ideologies. Your ‘revolution.’ It's not a revolution that you want father, it's genocide. I won't stand for it. I won't stay in this fucking family if that's what we stand for. Tonight. I'm leaving tonight with Ted and I'm not ever, ever fucking coming back.” 

It was her mother who spoke next. Her voice soft and comforting, “Dromeda, you don't mean that. You are just a foolish child. You don't know what you want. Apologize to your father and me and it will all be forgotten. We can go ahead with your wedding to the Avery boy. Then we can forget that this ever happened.” Andromeda was close to tears now. 

“Mama, ” her voice broke, “I can't...I can't marry him. I'm gonna have a baby mama. I'm having Ted’s baby.” The tension in the room had somehow thickened immensely. Aunt Druella burst into tears and his uncle looked as if he was trying not to kill someone. 

“You stupid bitch, ” Uncle Cygnus slapped Andromeda across her face. Regulus covered his mouth so as not to exclaim. He had been slapped and seen Sirius’ slapped by their parents many times but he had never witnessed his aunt or uncle even raise their voices at his cousins. Andromeda cried out and when she turned to face her father she had a trickle of blood running down from her eyebrow. Her brows furrowed and her eyes were cold as stone. 

“I am leaving. Goodbye, mother. Tell Narcissa that I love her and that I'm sorry but as for the rest of you. You can rot in hell.” With that final blow, Andromeda apparated to Merlin knows where. 

Aunt Druella’s sobbing increased and his uncle held his miserable wife. Regulus hadn't noticed that all the shouting drew a crowd, but just outside of the still open doors stood Sirius, Walburga, and Bellatrix. He wasn't sure how much they had all heard but he was sure that they had all gotten the gist. Andromeda was disowned.

The trio at the door stayed silent while his aunt cried. Until Bellatrix decided it was her place to say something, “I always knew that she would become a bloodtraitor. Too weak. Muggle loving coward.” 

Aunt Druella cried even harder but Regulus’s mother nodded in agreement. When his eyes reached his brothers he found something unexpected. Sirius looked terrified and his eyes were welling with tears. Regulus didn't understand. It was upsetting that Andromeda was abandoning her blood but it wasn't something scary. Even at eleven, he knew that. So why did his brother looked terrified?

“Walburga, would you mind taking your boys and inform the Malfoys that I am taking Druella home. There is no need to stop the festivities for this trivial matter, ” his uncle said smoothly as if he hadn't just lost his daughter forever. 

It was a blur after that. Regulus numbly followed his mother through the manor to inform Abraxas of their sudden departure. He barely even registered when they arrived back at Grimmauld. Regulus started up the steps to his room and likely would've made it if Sirius hadn't spoken. 

“Why is it such a big deal?” 

Regulus didn't want to turn around. He saw his mother tense and veer around to face Sirius. Her eyes daring him to say something out of line. 

“Are you that dull? Andromeda is ruined forever and she put our family's reputation at risk. Do we really want people to associate us with mudbloods and blood traitors? It is a big deal because Andromeda just ruined her life for a filthy, evil mudblood.” His mother's expression now full of hostility. 

He hoped that Sirius would just silently agree and come with him upstairs. Sadly, he knew Sirius and that was not going to happen. 

“I’ve met Ted he’s not filthy or evil. I don't understand why you care so much what other people think of us. Andromeda was family and we tossed her out because of who she loved? That's ridiculous, ” his brother finished and looked proud of himself. Sirius you stupid, stupid boy why can't you ever keep your mouth shut, he thought. His mother moved quickly towards Sirius getting dangerously close to his face.

“Don't you ever, and I mean ever, speak to me like that again. You have disrespected this family for too long. You will stay in your room until school begins and you shall not correspond with any of those miscreants that you call friends. I am only showing you this mercy because I don't want to have to burn two Blacks off of the tapestry tonight, ” she briskly turned her back on Sirius and began walking away. Sirius made a noise as if he were about to speak again but their mother waved her wand and he choked on his words. 

She had silenced Sirius. He tore his eyes from his mother to his brother. Pain shot through his chest. Sirius looked broken. Regulus pointed his head up the staircase not daring to speak, but his brother got the message. Sluggishly, the brothers made their way up the stairs. When they reached Sirius's room, Sirius’ eyes begged him to stay. So he did. He crawled into his brother's bed and held onto him. Regulus tried to pretend that he didn't hear or feel his brother sobbing against him because Blacks don't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having too much fun writing this story. Thank y’all for reading!! After this chapter is when the story is really gonna start but I wanted these first three chapters to set up Regulus’ experience at Hogwarts.


End file.
